The Bitter Sweet Candy That Is To Be Had
by Sketch-Addict
Summary: LxOc BxOc AxOc!   Rilila Recognize is a girl who was shipped from Canada to England. Making a few friends on the way she now has to pull through the hardships of love, friendship and family.


_Meeting Beethoven and Nameless_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi,<br>I'm Mihael Keehl. This story will be interpreted and told through different people and different perspectives. For now though, sit back, relax and listen, to the story before you. In this chapter, I will unfold the mystery of Rilila Recognize to you, and to the world and how she met Beyond Birthday, the three successors and the great Detective L. **

_**On the street of Carter and Main was a rather worn, tall and creaky orphanage named 'The Children's Corner'. Inside, were around 50 to 94 children from ages as small as new born to 18. Plus all the children in foster homes that come back to the orphanage from time to time. There was one girl in particular, who had been at that worn orphanage since she was half a year old. She had a real name once but she had completely forgotten it as time passed. I don't know if she forgot it on purpose or just because she simply never used it. But they made up a name for her; her new name was Rilila Recognize. Although she didn't care for names she didn't really like her name. Why? Oh, she once told me that it made her feel like people were taunting her about not being recognized in society, in life, not even to people in her own dorm at the time so they branded her with a name that expressed just that.**_

_**Now in December, snowing and having to stay inside she will be turning nine a few months from now on October the 13**__**th**__**, 1987.**_

**Rilila's POV~**

Yup, that's me… I am, Rilila Recognize.  
>I sighed as I stared out the frosted window. Fog appearing every time I breathed out onto the glass. Juliana came in, "Breakfast is ready kids. Come on down."<p>

Juliana was one of the four caretakers that ran the orphanage. The other three were Ms. Hanger, Grandma Girdy and Gracia. I slid off my plain bed and straightened myself as I pulled on my sweater. The other girls I shared a room with shoved me aside and I fell against the edge of my bed. I simply sighed, brushed off any dirt on my pants and sweater (not that it mattered anyhow) and walked down stairs in a strong and prideful stride. I sat down in a kitchen armchair horizontally, with my legs hanging off one end and my head resting on the other, messing with my Rubix cube, solving it for the thousandth time in a row by now. All the kids passed around bowls of food that never appealed to me too much. My plate was still clean and untouched. A girl next to me glanced over at my plate, then in my direction. With her nose up and her fork ready to poke she opened her mouth and began to speak. "Hey. Aren't you going to eat anything, weirdo?" Her name was Jenny. Not a very nice girl if I say so myself but she was quite, "popular". She snorted. I shrugged not looking at her. "No, not really, Barbie." I retorted monotonically. She slammed her fist on the table, "I told you never to call me that! What place do you have to have any rights to calling me that? You have no friends and aren't liked by anybody!" She waved her fork at my frustratingly almost touching the back of my head. I shrugged. "So? Why does it matter if I'm liked by anyone? Why does it matter if people agree with me or not? All I have to know is; THAT I'M RIGHT. That is all." With that I slid off the chair and walked upstairs at a slow pace and slammed the door behind me as I walked into my dorm.

I slumped onto my bed and burrowed myself into my covers staring out the window again while playing with my tattered Rubix cube again. Something suddenly caught my eye; something small limping in the snow. I pulled off my covers immediately and with great force pushed open my window. As I stared at the limping thing it suddenly dropped in the snow. I quickly slipped on my shoes and ran downstairs avoiding any kids who would want to pick a fight with me or adults that would drag me back to my room. Silently I slipped out of the house through the kitchen back door and ran through the snow into the bare, dead forest. With a slight relief I found the small thing lying exhausted in the snow. He was dirty and had burnt woodchips tangled through his muddy fur. I picked him up and carefully holding it in my arms ran back into the house and into one of the bathrooms turning on the heater to warm up the thing as much as I could. "It's okay buddy. It's nice and warm now. You need a bath boy. Come on let's get you a nice bath." I gently put him into the bathtub and turned on the hot water. The puppy jerked up with the sudden warmth hitting him but I soothed him and used the little shampoo and conditioner I was given each day to wash him. No showering today, I guess… After he was washed I carried the puppy to my room and cuddled a towel around him. I felt bad about putting him under my bed but I didn't want him to get caught so I had to. I told him to stay put and he did of course because he was so exhausted.

_Imagine! Of all the possibilities! A puppy! __The big boss up there is really caring! _

I grabbed a pair of scissors from the supply cabinet and ran back upstairs. The puppy lifted its head at my entrance and slowly got up. He was using the little pieces of energy he had left to greet me. What a good doggy. I kneeled in front of him with the scissors smiling and said sweetly, "Let's give you a hair cut! Clearly you can't see or walk too well with all this hair!" I laughed and began to cut. The cuts came out jagged and a bit weird but it'll have to do. I was no professional after all. As I threw away the last bits of hair into a small trash bin I felt a breeze and the puppy shivered. I looked up to see I had left the window open.

_Oh! I forgot!_

I ran over and closed the window locking it shut then turned back to the puppy. "Well! Now that that's all done! Welcome to 'The Children's Corner'!" The puppy cocked its head wagging its tail slightly. I sighed with a smile. "You're just too cute. Let's see…" I pondered sitting on my bed criss-crossed. "…I gave you a bath, a haircut. What am I missing, here?" The puppy barked lightly and I snapped my fingers, "Aha! A name! I didn't give you a name! Silly me!" I picked him up and stared at him for the longest time thinking of a name for this little warrior of a puppy. I set him down on my bed and shook my head. I couldn't think of anything. I turned on the radio, which was so old it featured only one station. I found it at a junkyard and the man was nice enough to fix it up a bit. It was a classical station, which I grew fond of, and come to appreciate. Beethoven's 5th symphony had begun to play and the puppy had suddenly stopped his medaling with the edge of the blanket to listen. I looked at him and giggled. He actually liked it? I picked him up and nuzzled his nose, "How about I name you Beethoven? Huh, Beethoven?" He barked softly and wagged his tail instantly. That night I was alone in the bedroom. The other girls that slept in here were having some sort of sleep over or something. What a relief! I flipped on a small flickering lap and opened up my journal.

**_Dear Mr. Stewart,_**

**_ Today had been such an eventful day! Earlier this morning a puppy had come out of the fog limping and exhausted! I found him before anyone else could. I've never really had company before and ever since he had gotten here I suddenly feel like some sort of heavy weight has been taken off my chest. I'm really so happy. His name is Beethoven, he loves classical music, carrots, peas, and strangely enough, the window. I caught him licking constantly at it. It is the weekend so we did nothing but read some history books, play my Rubix cube and listen to classical music all day. I snuck my lunch and dinner up to him so he's fully fed, washed and named. Well, I'm getting tired now so I'll be writing to you later…"_**

I woke up the next morning to Beethoven licking at my face. I giggled and sat up. "Thoven!" I rubbed my eyes and fell back into my blanket feeling the tiredness hit me like a train. Beethoven walked around me a bit and then rested himself between my side and my arm. I tousled his fur, "Hmm, well, it's a bit early to be up but, you're hungry aren't you boy? Let's see if we can sneak some food. I didn't eat all day yesterday so I kind of have to eat breakfast." He whimpered. I nuzzled his nose. "Don't worry boy. It wasn't your fault you probably hadn't eaten in days!" He barked softly again and wagged his tail.

I swung my legs over and pulled on a pair of shorts that I found under my bed. What can I say? I'm messy. I silently opened the door and with Beethoven we crept down the hall and down the stairs. The only thing you could hear was the pattering of bare feet and paws. I turned and shh'ed him. He moved his head like he understood me and then we came upon the cabinet. Kids weren't allowed in the kitchen except for the older kids, 16 and up, so with that in mind the caretakers didn't put locks on any cabinets and etc because they figured the older kids were more "trustworthy". I opened the cabinet and was about to reach for some canned SPAM when there was a knock at the door. Frightened I pressed myself against the cabinet hoping no one had heard me yet. Beethoven hid under the table where he wouldn't be seen (table cloth). When no one came to the door, the people at the front door rang the doorbell and then it rang again and again and again till I heard footsteps from the stairs. I gasped and dove under the table with Beethoven. I huddled next to a frightened Beethoven and listened.

There was a creaking from the front door opening and a tired Juliana answered, "Hello?" The voice of an old man who ahem'ed spoke, "Yes. I am Mr. Wammy. I believe I had called you earlier this week." Juliana suddenly oh'ed and talked more presentably "Yes. Yes I remember! Pardon me but I had completely forgot it was today, busy with all the children and all! This was about Rilila was it not?" Mr. Wammy's steps were heard as he moved slightly on the porch, "Yes. Please do excuse me for waking you so early but taking Rilila is quite urgent. You see madam. We're on a very tight schedule." Juliana agreed and politely ushered the man in and told him to wait in the living room. I tuned the world out for a moment to think.

_What would they want with me? I'm not at all special. I wonder what this person would want-. _

I suddenly felt Beethoven claw at my sleeve and I snapped back into focus.

_I have to get back! She's heading to my room right now! _

What do I do? What do I do? I picked up Beethoven and sprinted like a silent fox from under the table and to the kitchen window, opening it with one hand and jumping out I ran to the other side of the house, below my window. That's when I began to climb. After a bit ways up I began to feel the burn from gripping onto the vines that swirled their way up the side of the house. My hand began to ooze with blood and my legs were already beginning to ache.

_Was the pain worth it? I could just lie about me being outside right? But if I fall… Beethoven would get hurt wouldn't he? I can't let that happen. I would never forgive myself_.

Sadly enough, as I was choosing between life, death or pain, my foot had slipped and I fell; a thorn stabbing deep into my palm from the vine as I slipped. I screamed and that was it. Next thing I knew, everything was black. For a while it was like that until I began to regain my senses. First, I could hear mumbling and whispering, then fuzziness over washed my view with blotches of colors moving all sorts of directions. As my view came into focus I saw both a humble looking man with glasses and Juliana's worried face peering down at me. I sat up slowly, being careful not to put pressure on my hand and holding my forehead with a sigh. Then I noticed that Beethoven was nowhere to be found. I quickly got up and began to run around looking for him; calling is name and whistling. Turning to my audience I began to plead with questions, "W-Where is Thoven? What did you do with him? Tell me!" Then Juliana walked over; put a warm hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry Rilila. He's all right. He's in the kitchen. We had to put him away because he was making a ruckus and was going to wake all the children." I sighed and being so weak tipped over a bit before Juliana caught me. "Come. You have to rest a bit more. You're still very weak." Juliana softly said leading me to the couch I was laying on before. When I sat down I looked up at Mr. Wammy. He was humbly sitting on one of the chairs in the living room waiting for me to approach him or for a spot to open up for him to approach me. I approached. "Excuse me… but who are you?" I pretended not to know what was going on just to cover up some of my mistakes from earlier this morning. He smiled warmly and gently put his hands on his knees. "I am Mr. Wammy and I am here to take you to your new home." I almost choked. "A-Adoption, you mean?" Mr. Wammy's smile faded into his mustache, "Adoption… I wish it was but, no. I am taking you to a new orphanage located in England. It is an orphanage for the gifted." I frowned as well.

_Okay, so no adoption was happening this morning but I'm being noticed! There is success in this equation indeed!_

"Oh. Well, are you taking me… right now?" He nodded and when I turned to Juliana she smiled and seemed happy for me. I stood up still a bit dizzy. "Well, I guess I should go pack. You must be in a hurry if you came this early in the morning." I noted. Mr. Wammy stood up and bowed. "I shall get the car ready then. I will meet you outside." I nodded and turned to the stairs taking the first step. I stopped and looked over my shoulder; whistled a small piece of Beethoven's 5th symphony and turned back being helped by Juliana up the rest of the stairs knowing Beethoven was already following behind. Upstairs Juliana helped me pack all my things. I put my magical radio into my suitcase and some of my shirts while Juliana folded the rest of my clothes. I then sat on my bed for a moment to rest. Juliana looked up from folding a pair of my pants, "How do you feel about all this?" I looked at her and began to think, "Pretty good. I feel like god is finally giving me a chance to start over. Him, giving me this little guy, and letting me start over at a new orphanage where I won't stick out like a sore thumb. You know the bad kind of 'sticking out'." I nodded in approval with my answer after finishing and got up again to continue packing. She nodded in agreement and when we were finished packing she helped me carry my suitcase down stairs, Beethoven in my arms.

I had pulled on a jacket and put on a scarf on Beethoven as I approached the door and when Juliana opened it to Mr. Wammy waiting by the car I turned to Juliana. "Well, I guess this is good bye?" She nodded with a smile and gave me my suitcase. "Yeah. I hope that you do very well in life. You deserve at least that much." I nodded taking my suitcase from her. "Thanks. And hopefully you do to." I turned away and walked off into the cold. As I got into the car, tossing my suitcase in; I turned back to the orphanage seeing dozens of kids hog up the window. I saw Jenny reddening with anger. I saluted and waved tauntingly at her as I got into the car. Hopefully, I'll never bump into her again throughout my entire life. Just to get another kick I pulled down the tinted window and stuck out my tongue. "SEE ME LEAVING? THAT'S KARMA ASSHOLE!" I saw Jenny and her friend's mouths drop and the limousine drove away. Pulling the window back up, I sat wiggling in my seat satisfied and giggled as I rested my head on Beethoven. "Isn't it great Thoven? You won't have to experience that orphanage. Lucky you." Beethoven barked and I sighed with a smile. I hadn't realized I fell asleep but I woke up to Mr. Wammy gently shaking me and telling me that we were at the airport. I sat up sleepily with Beethoven licking at my face again. I nodded getting out of the car with my suitcase and followed Mr. Wammy with Beethoven following me. When I saw the plane it was rather small. Especially if it was a public plane, the other planes looked huge compared to this one. I tugged on Mr. Wammy's sleeve, "Um, excuse me? How is the airport going to fit so many people in a plane like that?" I inquired. Mr. Wammy chuckled, "What people? There will be only three people aboard excluding the captain and the flight attendants. We're flying on a private jet." I oh'ed.

_Oo! Private! What orphanage am I going to? Gosh! Hahahahaha…_

Beethoven seemed excited was even more excited when the attendant approached him with a dog toy. I was stunned. How did they know I had a dog? How weird! When I sat down and had gotten comfortable I noticed someone was sitting in the back wearing a dark pair of jeans and a sweater with the hood up hiding his face. I cocked my head and Beethoven decided to go up and greet him. Trying to reach for him, I missed and he went off and began to wag his tail as he sat patiently in front of the person in the back. Taking off my sweater I mustered up every ounce of courage to go and get my Thoven back. I was afraid of a lot of things. Never people though, but this person… looked so… intimidating. I walked down the plane to where Beethoven was and petted his head. "Sorry. He tends to get excited when he sees people. He isn't trained so, that's 'my bad' on my part. Sorry for disturbing you." I smiled and was about to turn when he spoke. He sounded so young! Just like me! "Where are we?" He inquired. I stood nervously but spoke nonetheless, "C-Canada." The boy nodded and then reached over and tousled Beethoven's hair, "Name?" I gulped a bit, "Beethoven…" The boy chuckled, "I wanted to know his name too but, I was asking for yours." He chuckled a bit again. "Oh! Uh, my name is Rilila Recognize. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stuck out my hand but he didn't take it. He just took down his hood and smiled almost evilly, "Nice to meet you too." I stumbled. His eyes were red; a blood red color that was so clear they reminded me of jewels, as for his skin, it was smooth looking and so porcelain. He couldn't have been albino… his hair was a messy mop of black charcoal.

_He was kind a cute but, bagh! No. Out of the question! _

"Sorry. It comes with the face." I had put my hand on my chest and breathed out. "No. No. Don't be. I was just a bit surprised. What is there to be sorry about? Your eyes are quite beautiful if I say so myself." He would have looked like Beethoven if he was dog. A tail wagging, ears up and alert and a tongue hanging out in excitement. I smiled and pointed to the empty seat next to him. "May I?" He nodded, his face washed over with hard to suppress excitement. When I sat down Beethoven jumped into my lap and I began to pet him. "So? What's your name?" I asked. "You wanna know my name?" He asked completely baffled. _Gosh, it's like he's never made contact with a human being before. _

_I mean, I've hardly ever either but I was at least familiar with the subject enough to make conversation. He was shocked, stunned or surprised with every sentence I spoke. He wasn't so intimidating anymore! He was more… friendly and, innocent. I liked it._

I nodded and he looked the other way. "Uh… well… I don't really have one." I choked a bit. "You don't… have one?" _Now that's something to be stunned over._ I put my hand on his shoulder, he flinched and turned his head rapidly at me, "Don't worry I didn't have one for a time either. Well, how about we think of one together?" He nodded slowly and leaned in closer, "We just met and you're already helping pick out a name. Say, is the spot for 'best friend' taken?" I giggled and shook my head, "No, well, Beethoven is family so he doesn't count. Do you want that spot?" He nodded with a smile, "That would be much appreciated." I smiled and said with a confident face, "Then the spot yours! Now let's think of a name, best friend so we can get to know each other!" He nodded in agreement; all the while we were thinking we hadn't realized that Mr. Wammy was on board as well already or the fact that we had taken off to England. "Jimmy, James, Jacob, Junior, Jackson…" "Derek, Demetrius, David, Duke, Doug…" I looked at him and scrunched my nose. "Wow this is hard." I said sighing in frustration. He nodded gripping his knees and rolling his eyes towards the ceiling with his mouth hanging open like a little kid. I smiled and put my finger under his chin and closed his mouth. He looked at me and then smiled. I stared at him for the longest time. Him and his smile.

_Hmmm… A name… A name…_ _Jeremy? How about Jeremy? It's not bad._

I turned to my red-eyed friend and blurted out "Hey, Jeremy." He looked, "What?" I smiled. _He responded!_ I clasped my hands together and gleefully said, "How about Jeremy? Not too dark, not to bright it's just right!" He laughed, "Hey you rhymed! …Jeremy? Jeremy…Jeremy… Okay. I can get used to it. I like it."  
><strong>(To many Jeremy's in this paragraph… Oi…)<br>**For the rest of the flight we talked about everything from where we from to what are likes and dislikes were. I found out a few things. Jeremy liked cats, jam, the colors black and white, walking in quiet gardens and the number 13. He didn't like taking pictures, the color red, the number 2, sour things, and shoes. No wonder he wasn't wearing shoes on the plane to London!

**Jeremy's POV~**

She was so nice to me and she was so cute! Her name was just as pretty too! I'm so excited that I met her. I hope we get dorms right next to each other. I felt my face grow hot.

_Maybe we would get a room together_.

I turned my head the other way and sighed, trying to keep myself together.

_Focus Jeremy! Focus! Act cool!_

I turned back around to Rilila but she was sleeping, so was her dog. I slumped in my seat and wiggled my toes against the floor on the plane. I saw her hand bandaged and was a bit surprised. I tried waking her up to ask what had happened but I decided against it, not wanting to wake her up. Then I looked out the window to see fluffy clouds pass us by in such mellow rhythms. From afar I saw Mr. Wammy's shoulders shake a bit as if he was chuckling while reading the paper concealing his face. I narrowed my eyes. _He did this on purpose. _

_For a 40 year old he's smart. He even has a long time to go before he's on his death bed. Hmph. To think he set me up like this! The nerve of that guy! But…  
><em>I looked over at my new best friends form and smiled.

_She's so cute. _

She slept the rest of the trip and I was reading one of the books I had taken with me. Edgar Allan Poe was a good author. His literature is amazing. As I looked through some of the other things I brought with me I wondered if Rilila would like anything I had brought.  
><em>Hmm...<em>

**Rilila's POV~**

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep when in the faint distance of my dreams I heard Thoven's barking and someone calling my name. I woke up to a shaking and Beethoven clawing playfully and my sweater and licking my face. I looked over at Jeremy who was by the window looking down at England. He pointed at the glass speaking excitedly, "Look Rilila! Look!" I crawled over across the seats to the window he was looking out of and stared down at the city. I stared in awe and then picked up Beethoven so he could look out as well. "Look Thoven! Look! There's our new home!" Beethoven barked, jumping out of my arms to run around on the plane. I laughed. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Mr. Wammy with a smile on his face and holding something out to me. A pink box with a green ribbon tied perfectly around it. "T-thank you, Mr. Wammy." I said baffled. I never had gotten gifts before. He watched me open it and Jeremy stared in awe. Inside was a collar with 'Beethoven' etched into the dog tag and on the back 'Welcome to the family'. I looked up teary and then glomped him. Mr. Wammy chuckled rubbing my back. "Don't cry my dear! If I had realized that you would cry I would have gotten you something more… expensive." I shook my head speaking through sobs, "No! It's a wonderful gift! Thank you Mr. Wammy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mr. Wammy then looked at Jeremy handing him a book. Jeremy took it gratefully and opened. "T-Thank you, sir." Mr. Wammy smiled cheerfully, "Welcome to the family young ones." We smiled up at him and as the captain announced that we were landing, I sat on Mr. Wammy's lap putting on Beethoven's new collar and Jeremy sat next to me reading his new book. It was a smooth landing and when we stepped off, a limousine was yet again waiting for us. It was the same one. I looked up at Mr. Wammy curiously.

_How does he do that? _

From out of the car stepped out a boy. Who looked JUST LIKE JEREMY. I looked at Jeremy who seemed just as stunned as I was. "Hey Jeremy? Do you have a long lost brother or something?" I whispered jokingly. Jeremy was dumbstruck and swimming with awe. "N-Not that I know of…" Mr. Wammy walked over to the Jeremy look-alike and said, "I have brought them to you like you have requested." The boy nodded and trudged back into the car. Looking at Mr. Wammy again for reassurance he ushered us into the car, "Come now. He's eager to talk with you both."

_Eager? Eager? More like bored out of his mind. _

Beethoven seemed to agree with me for he sat stubbornly by the car door. Not budging. Jeremy went in first and I had to slide out and grab Beethoven but he squirmed, "Come on boy! Come on! Gah!" I finally got him into the car and shut the car door. With that, Mr. Wammy drove the car away. The mysterious boy who 'brought us here' sat on one side of the car and Jeremy and I sat on another side. It was so awkward! "Um…so…what's your-?" He cut me off. "You may call me Lenard." Now HE was scary. "Oh. Um…okay. _Lenard_. Wh-Why did you-." "You are to become my successors in the future. One, a sidekick, the other, takes my place." Jeremy and I looked at each other questionably then Jeremy tried to talk to this kid. "Oh? Well, what do you-?" "I am a detective; a worldwide known detective. The world has recently become very dependent on my existents so if anything ever happens to me I need to have a _backup_, just in case of course. A plan B. Jeremy and I both nodded. "Don't worry though…" Lenard continued. "…You will be going to school, studying, making friends and etc. Just like any other normal orphan."

_Well, sounds easy enough. I hope Jeremy and I don't get bitter over this. I know that whether I become the sidekick or the main, Jeremy will always be my friend. _

I ahem'ed and nodded, "Well, that settles that then. I presume that you'd like to talk more in detail in the comfort of the house?" I assumed as I began to play with my Rubix cube. "Very good and, yes. I find it rather irritating to talk about important matters when there is so much moving in this car. Plus it's cramped and, I don't have anything to eat. Well… besides this here, lollipop." He shoved his hand in his pocket and took out a lollipop, taking off the wrapper and sticking it in his mouth. I giggled slightly. "What? Was there something humorous that I said?" He questioned rather cluelessly. I shook my head, "No. J-Just forget it." After that the only think that could be heard throughout the whole limousine is the occasional honk from other cars to other cars and the clicking of my Rubix cube as I turned the pieces. Suddenly, right next to my ear I heard the sucking of something. I turned and had Lenard right next to me, staring at my Rubix cube. I screamed out of fright and I fell against Jeremy. Lenard took the Rubix cube from my hand and began to observe it. I looked up at Jeremy. "Oh, sorry Jeremy." His faced was turned and it was red. "I-it's okay…" I ruffled his hair and looked over at Lenard. "What? Is there something wrong with my Rubix cube?" Lenard spoke not looking at me still enthralled with the cube, "No... it's just that I've never held on of these before. I have seen them but thought them to be... pointless... Although it is rather unfair to say so, since I have no idea what it even does but judging by the way you play, you try to put the colors back together by a serious of movements." I gawked, "You-You've NEVER held one before? It's a Rubix cube!"

Lenard began to fidget with it and play with it, completely forgetting about the world around him. Jeremy nudged me, I looked over, "Hey... Do you think he's a bit weird?" I shrugged, "He's different but he seems like fun. Why not try to be friends with him? I mean... something tells me, we'll be stuck to him for awhile." Then Lenard pulled my shoulder, holding the Rubix cube to my face. "Done." He said monotonically. I gapped, "O-Oh... T-Thank you..." Lenard shrugged sucking on his lolipop rather loudly, "It's really rather FUN, I suppose." I laughed, "You think so? Well here, have it... I've played it too much any ways. I need to get a new hobby." I handed it to him and before I could even say another word he grabbed it with a quick thank you and began to play with it. I laughed patting his back and began to talk with Lenard, "Well, there goes conversation with Lenard." Jeremy crossed his arms and perked his lips, "Thank god... He makes things awkward for all of us." I laughed again, "Oh come on. He isn't that bad." I said cheerfully. He shrugged and turned to the window to stare out at all the people and architecture. I sighed heavily. _Oh gosh... Living with these two is going to be harder then I originally thought. _


End file.
